Adeus Sora, até à próxima vida
by Sild-San
Summary: Carta de Suicidio de Tai, exactamente o que diz na descrição, T de adolescente por temas adultos


Se um dia te dissessem, te dissessem que tudo acabaria assim, tu irias rir, o riso iria encher a sala, afinal, sempre foste uma boa amiga e eu sempre fui um bom amigo. Talvez não perfeito, razoável, mas quem é que é perfeito? Mesmo quando te magoava, sabias que não era por mal, apenas a minha humanidade a manifestar-se, o desprezo, a repugnância, repulsa, tudo isso, a entrar em efeito, sobre determinadas pessoas. *essoal com rosto de pedra, coração de gelo, mãos tão duras como aço, pessoas que te fazem mal, mesmo inconscientemente, aquelas que te dão um nojo tão grande que te interrogas, como? Como é que as suas próprias mães os podem aturar? Como é possível, possível que alguém os consiga aturar?

E aqui estamos. Agora, neste momento, quer dizer, sei que provavelmente quando leres isto já se terá tudo passado, no futuro digo eu, enquanto planeio uma coisa, enfiar-te isto sorrateiramente na mala, numa flashdrive, para a encontrares e a meteres no computador, para leres isto, este ficheiro word, tudo o que se encontra na flashdrive. A tua curiosidade sempre levou a melhor de ti, sempre foste perspicaz, e embora possas não ter reparado, eu estive mal, muito mal, e ainda estou…posso dizer que sim, pois se não estivesse o que me levaria a cometer este ato, este ato tão dramático, que vai contra os nossos instintos humanos. Os de auto preservação, os de procurar estar saudáveis, resumindo todos os instintos que temos, que servem justamente para evitar o que estou prestes a fazer, ignorei-os, alarmes soam no meu cérebro, mas ainda o planeio fazer, agora é demasiado tarde, a decisão está tomada, se…por alguma razão encontrares a "pen" antes da hora peço-te, não me tentes parar, se alguma vez gostaste de mim, não me tentes parar, por favor, só tornarias as coisas mais difíceis, para mim…e para ti.

"Mas, porquê?" Podes estar-te a perguntar enquanto lês isto e percebes o que planeio fazer, consigo imaginar, a tua bonita voz, o teu puro semblante, tudo a desmoronar-se enquanto a dúvida te atravessa o corpo, fulminando-te como um raio, poderás mesmo ter deixado uma lágrima ou duas escapar. Afinal, o teu amigo, um dos teus grandes amigos, agora este aqui, eu mesmo, o que vocês conhecem como Tai…está prestes a desaparecer, a sua essência a afundar-se na terra, a sua alma a libertar-se, tudo isso, coisas terrenas, nada de importante.

Mas sim! Sim é importante! Que estou a dizer? Caramba é o fim de alguém? O meu fim, porque diria eu para não se preocuparem, para me ignorarem, para viverem a vossa vida como se nada se tivesse passado? Sei que estou a ser egoísta, sim, mas eu…tudo o que sempre quis foi a tua atenção, e tu, apesar de amigos, nunca ma deste no sentido que a queria. Sim, gostavas de mim, podia ver isso, mas não tiveste a coragem de avançar, e eu não tive a coragem de avançar, então no que ficámos? Apenas nada, tu e eu, ambos com medo ou vergonha de avançar, com medo de sairmos magoados, como dois idiotas, duas pessoas destinadas a estarem juntas, mas separadas pela amizade, não consegues ver quão trágica a nossa situação é? Devia-mos estar juntos e…em vez disso, aqui estamos, ou melhor aqui estou eu, nunca teremos hipóteses de estarmos juntos, o que é triste, mas não tão triste como tudo o que se têm passado.

Pelo que começo? Em primeiro lugar, sim, pois isto é importante, a minha depressão, não lhe vamos chamar outra coisa, vamos admitir, tenho estado deprimido, não há que ter vergonha disso, porque haveria? Tentei medicamentos, psicólogos, psicólogas, religião, fiz tudo o que podia, tudo o que me diziam era o que já sabia, "Você está deprimido…", oh, obrigado, será que você é o Sherlock Holmes disfarçado? Que estou deprimido sei eu, quero uma cura, algo que pare a dor intensa que eu sinto, tanto física como mental, e não, não quero outra consulta, dizem que tenho que dar tempo ao tempo, mas não me vai ajudar a lidar com os sentimentos que tenho entre cada consulta, e olha que é um bom tempo! Não, adivinha quanto tempo achas que é? Uma semana? Duas semanas? Três? Talvez mais? Normalmente é mais do que isso, é mais do que tudo, dois meses, ou…se estiver com sorte, um mês e meio, achas que isso me ajuda? Não!

Tentei dizer-te, como me estava a sentir e como te amava, mas foi tarde demais, à medida que o tempo passava, a minha vontade diminuía, tudo deixava de me interessar, tudo, até o meu amor por ti, percebes agora a situação desesperada em que me encontrava? Tudo me parecia...terreno, sei que já usei a palavra, mas é a certa…trivial, inútil, deixei de sentir vontade de fazer tudo, ou nada, qualquer coisa, sei lá, nada me fazia sentido, lamento, mas agora é tarde, mesmo muito tarde…

Jogava-mos futebol, tu sempre foste uma "Maria Rapaz" e talvez tenha sido por isso que te tenhas tornado em algo que eu gostasse, que eu desejasse, que eu amasse, mas, como tudo na minha vida, deixou de me interessar, deixaste de jogar, deixei de jogar. O meu símbolo sempre foi a coragem, sempre foi por isso que fui conhecido, e disseram-me que esta é a saída dos fracos, mas agora, aqui vou eu, estou cansado, cansado de tudo, das mágoas, da dor, da vida, de tudo, espero que me perdoes, eu amo-te, sempre te amei, sempre te amarei, esperarei por ti no paraíso, se é que vou lá parar, conhecendo a minha sorte provavelmente não vou para lá, mas sim para o inferno.

Adeus, despede-te dos meus pais, dos nossos amigos, de toda a gente por mim, embora não te possa ter, o que lamento, o meu maior lamento continua a ser apenas uma coisa, não te ter dito a verdade…tudo antes, antes disto, e agora, tudo é inútil, adeus Sora, adeus, celebrem a vida, não a desperdicem consigo perceber isso agora, adeus…acho que no fim, tudo acontece por uma razão.

**O FIM**

**Nota do autor: Condeno plenamente o suicídio, aconteça o que acontecer, não vale a pena, procura ajuda, se precisar de ajuda me mande uma mp que eu ajudo, eu sei o que isto é, contacte um adulto em quem confie!**


End file.
